Lord of the Rings Fanfiction Guide
by Kooky Kit
Summary: Do you want to write a decent Lord of the Rings fanfiction but are sketchy on certain topics? Are you unsure of how to not create the all-too-common Mary-Sue in this fandom or make the canons in-character? Well, this guide will help you overcome these troublesome problems. With the wisdom of experiance on my side, I will try my best to help you.. Okay, ignore the wisdom part XD
1. Introduction

**A/N:**

I have returned and- *Ducks behind shield from pitchforks and other pointy objects* Okay, so I haven't been writing since... Well, the last time I updated _Out of the Ordinary_ which was, well, before summer. The thing is that now I'm seeing how dumb it is for the Fellowship to tote around random girls on a perilous quest and I'm facepalming right now at the thought of it.

So I kinda sorta lost inspiration for stories that deal with chicks fighting alongside men in the War of the Ring.

Anyways I've recently been scanning the front pages of this archive and I noticed an ongoing pattern on these stories. So I've decided to write a fanfiction on how not to write a cliché _Lord of the Rings_ fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own _Lord of the Rings_ but I DO own Clem and this guide

* * *

_**Lord of the Rings**_** Fanfiction Guide**

_Introduction_

YOU, READER! Yes you, behind the electronic screen! I'm talking to you!

Now that I've got your attention, let me introduce this here fanfiction.

I have been reading, watching, and writing about _Lord of the Rings_ for a while now. This is the fandom where I started fanfictions, actually. I was drawn to the many possibilities that could happen with the story, the simple fact that it's so magical and an amazing piece of work, and, well, the hot guys.

But for whatever reason you found yourself reading and writing about dwarves and hobbits, you may have noticed some things. There is the factor that many of the Original Characters, or OCs for short, are plentiful. Other popular fanfictions are those of slash, yaoi, man-on-man or whatever you want to call it where the canon men get together – romantically. The plots of many of the fanfictions are also similar, seeming as if it's the same thing **over and over and over **again.

Well, I am here to help everyone writing _Lord of the Rings_ fanfics.

In this guide I will go over many subjects over the matters of this archive. I will talk about the crazy amount of Mary-Sues to the process of writing an original plot. This guide-fanfic is for the single purpose of helping every person who wants to write a decent _Lord of the Rings_ fanfiction or if you're plain out bored.

Also, to make sure I won't get in trouble for this, I will write a cliché little story at the end of each chapter about the subject at hand with my OC, Clem.

***Random Story Time***

Mary-Sue grabbed her magical sword that magically appeared out of nowhere from her belt and sliced the orc running at Frodo. She then slid the blade out of the vile beast and killed three more with one swipe. Throwing her sword aside, light beams shot out of her hands, killing all of the orcs on the battlefield.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Mary-Sue!" Sam cried, falling to his knees. "We're so lucky to have you with us on our journey!"

Boromir nodded furiously, tears in his eyes. "I am ever so sorry for doubting you to come with us! Please forgive me!"

Mary-Sue smiled softly, her angelic beauty even making Gandalf swoon. "Of course I forgive you," she said, her voice melodious and sweet.

Clem had enough of that crap and then chopped off Mary-Sue's head, making the creature of horror dissolve into thin air. The action snapped the Fellowship out of their pathetic state and then they continue with their journey. Clem let out a sigh of relief and then followed, her quest to save them from anything astray continuing.

* * *

**So this is an intro and I need feedback to see if anyone's interested in hearing my advice on LOTR fanfics**

**Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**


	2. Topic One: Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus

**A/N:**

WOW! I'm happy to see that so many people are interested in my guide :D

_Bronze Cat:_ First reviewer :D I agree, there are good Tenth Walkers and I have quite a few in my Favorites.

_Certh:_ Aww, thanks :3 I can actually remember that fic (and it was a mighty good one at that!) but it covers different topics. I am focusing more on helping people with their stories with do's and don'ts rather than how they went and talked about the historical backgrounds and histories of Middle-earth. If you need pure facts, that's a fantastic story to read :)

_Guest (1):_ Um, I don't hate her... O_O

_Guest (2):_ Yes, I was exaggerating the Mary-Sue's charm because I've honestly read where they did worse things to Gandalf (*cough* mouth off to him and get away with it *cough*.

_Treadaway:_ Aww, thanks :D

_She Elf of Hidden Lore:_ Cool penname! Here's another chappy ;D

_LUNA GURLZ:_ Squeee! I remember you! You went and reviewed my other stories! That means you're a faithful reader! Thank you, you're awesome :D

_SamCarter121314:_ If you want me, I can help you with any of your stories if you tell me which one.

Okay, so here's the first topic and I'll accept requests about certain subjects (but I do have a backup plan if nobody sends any). If you ask questions I'll answer them in the following update or maybe even make a chapter on it.

So let's get to it!

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own _Lord of the Rings_, so don't sue me, please! I only own my OC, Clem, mmkay?

* * *

_**Lord of the Rings**_** Fanfiction Guide**

_Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus_

Eru help us with these horrid creatures. They populate about one out of fanfics that involve Original Female Characters, or OFCs for short. The percentage tends to be even higher when they have a love interest, Legolas being a classic favorite with 'Legomances' populating much of the fandom. I have seen hundreds on this particular archive, all of them different, yet similar.

Okay, so let's start off with _what_ IS a Mary-Sue. In a simple definition and one I tend to go by: a Mary-Sue is a practically flawless woman. The male counterpart is a Gary-Stu, or Marty-Stu but that name is used less, where a man is practically flawless. Gary-Stus aren't as common in _Lord of the Rings _fanfictions mostly because Suethors (Mary-Sue writers) are more obsessed with the girl getting the guy and aren't big on slash.

What really puzzles me is that Mary-Sues are found in published books and movies. I honestly have no idea why someone would publish such a horrid character(s) or if they just didn't notice it. If you doubt me, I'll tell you all about the Queen of Mary-Sues and King of Gary-Stus who are renown throughout the world, their latest movie coming out just recently.

Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, otherwise known simply as "Bella", the main character of the _Twilight_ saga, is the most infamous Mary-Sue I've ever encountered. Let's face it; she's too perfect for words. First of all, there's that dreaded love triangle and it seems like every freaking guy she meets falls for her (Mike, Jacob, Edward, etc.) when she's **supposed** to be a Plain Jane. Oh, let's talk about her special power to shield herself. Meyer states special powers are very uncommon in vampires but Bella had it BEFORE she was even bitten! She had an angsty past, too, the divorce and all. Clumsiness is NOT a flaw, people. I mean some guys think that clumsy girls are adorable! So yes, all hail Bella, the Queen of Mary-Sues.

There's no such thing as a queen without a king, so Edward takes the crown. Yes Edward, the sparkly pedo who snags a seventeen year-old at a hundred years old. I can't be the only one disturbed about that. Anyways, he has special powers, too, being able to read minds. He's apparently super handsome and a tad bit overdramatic in my opinion. The guy had all the girls at school swooning over him but when Bella was supposedly dead he became suicidal. He may be not as bad as Bella, but he's still up there on the scale.

On that note I noticed that the Bella-Edward thing was similar to the Arwen-Aragorn event. Edward and Arwen were older than their counterparts, being immortal as a half-elf and vampire. For Edward and Bella they had the choice of living together forever by turning Bella into a vampire but Arwen had to sacrifice living forever as a full elf to be with Aragorn. Both couples went through mountains of trouble along the way to their official marriages. But the fact that I can relate _Twilight_ to the _Lord of the Rings_ is still queer to me.

It is arguable that Legolas is a Gary-Stu and my opinion goes either way. He is rather perfect in the movies thanks to Orlando Bloom since they gave him a lot of face-time. In the books, however, he is just simply there. Don't get me wrong, he was very important on the quest but honestly, they could've sent Glorfindel in his place for the amount of good he did. I know he had to go because of the Gollum incident but it's not like he went and sacrificed his life or anything that dramatic. I can remember him crying out in fear of the Balrog in Moria and bursting into song, but they didn't show his flaws in the movie. So depending which way you look at the subject, it is rather debatable.

Okay, so here are the three common mistakes that lead to Mary-Sues in this fandom:

―Elf: I understand that elves don't seem as they have as many flaws as men but that doesn't mean they're perfect. They do have flaws but some people see them like they don't. Therefore Suethors seize that opportunity for a flawless character, arguing that "She's an elf!"

―Sister/Daughter: There are many fanfictions in which the OFC is related to a member in the Fellowship or someone else close to the storyline. And because of that, they are thrust into the War of the Ring for whatever reason to protect a family member or whatnot.

―Self-Insert: Who wouldn't want to be on a journey to save the world with a whole bunch of hot guys? Well, I certainly wouldn't considering all of the danger that's lurking behind every corner. A Suethor will often picture herself as the Mary-Sue but with fewer flaws so she can be everything that the Suethor is not.

So usually Mary-Sues are one out of the three:

―Warrior: Great at fighting, hunting, horse-riding, and all of those activities meant for men back then. Sometimes I'll accept this factor but it's highly unlikely you would place a woman in the Rohirrim to fight in a man's place. I'm not being sexist but during this certain time period women were supposed to be doing housework and raising children, keeping their beds warm for their husbands who fight the battles for them. That explains why the women in Helm's Deep didn't fight but rather the elderly and children – may I recall they were boys, not to confuse you – had to instead.

―Simply a "Natural": If the OFC doesn't already know how to kick butt they often learn quickly with practically no practice but their skill matches up to an ellyn of the Galadrim who has had decades', maybe even centuries', worth of experience.

―Pitiful: This is a trait that people usually overlook but it's used often where someone takes pity on an OFC and ends up caring for her. This is often how a girl, who may not have skills with weapons, is sucked in for the journey. Honestly, I think dragging around a girl with no uses is rather worthless.

A Pet Peeve of mine is when the 'warrior' Mary-Sue goes and defeats on of the other Fellowship members in a spar. I know it's not a big thing to some people, but seeing Boromir, a fantastic warrior might I add, be defeated by a tiny-waist beach-blonde with rainbow eyes is annoying. I could also say it's insulting.

If you're starting to see similarities to the traits listed before to your character, there is a way to stop your character from becoming a Sue or Stu. The key is to give them _flaws_. Make them a liar, a thief, greedy, or maybe she may be weak-minded and open to corruption for the Ring like Boromir.

If you want to test your character if they're a Mary-Sue just go look up a Mary-Sue litmus test on Google or if you PM me I'll send you a PM of the universal test that works the best in my opinion.

***Random Story Time***

Clem's eye twitched. After just getting rid of Mary-Sue in Moria she was already faced with an 'ellyth' twirling her hair around her finger, giggling with Legolas. The 'ellyth' was dressed in an unnecessarily fancy pink dress with her bright red hair tied up with a ribbon, her rainbow-colored eyes twinkling. Yes, they were literally twinkling, like there were miniature lights in her eyes blinking on and off.

The Fellowship were supposed to be grieving for Eru's sake! But _nooo_, instead they were all flirting with unnaturally colored ellyths that were appearing out of nowhere. They began singing their ballad for Gandalf, enchanting the eight members and making Clem bang her head on a nearby silver-barked tree.

_You have to be kidding me, _she thought bitterly.

She waited for what seemed like forever until the ellyths left. A devilish smile grew on her face as she grabbed her Sue-Slaying axe and she followed them. Soon they were all asleep and Clem cackled like a mad woman before beheading all of them and soon enough they were all dissolved into mid-air.

Clem chuckled darkly before slipping out of the room and into the shadows.

* * *

**So please review, favorite, alert and whatnot ;D**

**Also, I'm accepting requets for topics I should cover**


	3. Topic Two: GIMEs and Tenth Walkers

**A/N:**

Aww yeaah, here's the next topic! Also, my usual updating schedule is once or twice a week.

_LUNA GURLZ: _Cross-overs? Hmm, I'll do that later

_Bronze Cat: _I have read My Immortal and I wish to never have my eyes hurt that bad ever again *shivers at the thought of it* I will do something on races because I've noticed that, too

_Vana Jedi: _That's a great idea :D

_Treadaway: _Aww thanks :3

_She Elf of Hidden Lore:_You're so nice :D

_ElrondofImladris: _You're welcome ;)

_Epic Elven Warrior Princess: _I will and thanks :3

_Certh: _Thank you so much on the ellyth/elleth and ellyn/ellon thing because I've really been confused on why people spell it differently D

_Scylla's revenge: _This chapter was inspired by your suggestion (but I didn't answer it all the way)

_SamCarter121314: _I'll send you a PM, mmkay?

_redrosegirl: _I'll make sure to incoorparate that into here

_Saren-Dipety: _Now I feel bad ):

_Nynaeve's sister:_ I think my next chapter will be on how the Fellowship members are usually written as

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own _Lord of the Rings_!

* * *

_**Lord of the Rings**_** Fanfiction Guide**

_GIMEs and Tenth Walkers_

I bet if you looked at the first page of the _Lord of the Rings_ archive right now, many of them will have a girl dealing with a character in this fandom. She will be native or from Earth, if you really look there's some from other universes. That girl will mostly likely be the heroine of a GIME or Tenth Walker.

I'll start with a GIME, because they usually start Tenth Walkers. Okay, a GIME is the acronym for **G**irl **i**n **M**iddle-**e**arth. It's when a girl somehow ends up in Middle-earth. There she usually has a love interest and falls in love and bla, bla, bla. I have written two of them myself, so I'm guilty, too.

Don't get me wrong, there are some pretty good GIMEs out there. My personal favorites are when they deal with character development and make themselves somewhat distinct. The key to a good story is to have it not be like everything else. Well, that's what I think.

There is a way to go and write a good GIME:

One: Remember that YOU came from E-A-R-T-H: If you end up in a parallel universe full of monsters and death, chances are you're not going to pay attention to every hot guy that walks by (and let's face it; there's a lot of them). You're more likely going to be freaking out and being homesick.

Two: The Fellowship DOES NOT put up with Immature Crap: I am pretty sure that the members of the Fellowship of the Ring aren't going to treat you like an angel. If you make fun of Gandalf in a very disrespectful way, no one is going to laugh. If you steal the Ring from Frodo, you just got yourself into a crapload of trouble. The Fellowship already has enough problems on their hands trying to save Middle-earth and all, and pestering them doesn't exactly make things easier.

Three: AGE DIFFERENCES!: I am pretty sure if you went up to a group of sixteen year-olds and asked them if they would want to have a thousand year-old elf be their boyfriends, they would say no. I know I did this before countless times but some of the age differences are ridiculous. I'm pretty sure eighty year-old rangers aren't gonna go for preteen girls.

So keep those things in mind when writing a GIME.

Tenth Walkers is when a person – or many times more than one – join the Fellowship during the War of the Ring to help save Middle-earth. Along the way they usually find a love interest, fall in love while slaying orcs together, and then get married and have kids. It's the most cliché plot out there.

If I'm reading a Tenth Walker, it usually originates from a GIME. A girl goes and crosses into Middle-earth, joins the Fellowship, falls in love with Legolas, and it ends up being a Legomance – something I will cover later. Again, there are some pretty good ones and I'll share some tips on how to write a decent one.

One: You're on a Perilous, LIFE-THREATENING Journey: Middle-earth isn't all fun and games, girls. There's a lot more to the complicated universe other than hot guys and mythical, magical creatures. There's orcs that wouldn't give a second thought about killing you, trolls that would smash you to pieces, Fell Beasts would eat you for lunch. I'm sorry but if you go into Middle-earth in the War of the Ring, remember the WAR part. Frolicking in the sunshine and singing to the Fellowship isn't exactly appropriate.

Two: Keep in Mind _Women_ WERE NOT Supposed to Fight: They almost kept Pippin from going on the quest because he was too young in their opinions. So what makes you think they'll send a girl? I'm pretty sure I've covered this but women were NOT supposed to fight back then. Sure Éowyn snuck into the battle one time (thanks Mr. Tolkien for giving us more reasons to argue) but Arwen didn't save Frodo. Glorfindel did. Anyways, women were not supposed to fight.

Three: Nine, Nine, Nine: Nine is a VERY important number in the _Lord of the Rings_. There are nine Nazgûl. There are nine rings. Frodo has nine fingers. There were nine members of the Fellowship. So keep that in mind when you want to infiltrate the pattern with your OFC.

***Random Story Time***

Clem picked at her nails, watching the Fellowship from the shadows. They couldn't see her; she was given a charm by Tolkien himself to save his work. It was a big job, but she enjoyed it despite her former hatred at it. At first she hated killing the Sues but when they began to irk her, they became pests she slayed with glee.

It had been a whole two days since the Mary-Sues came. They usually came every other day, every day when new writers found out about the fandom. A part of her deep down inside hoped that they were gone and everybody learned their lesson. But the rest of her, including logic and common sense, knew that would never happen.

Clem's ears perked up when there were soft footsteps coming towards the Fellowship's way. Her eyes narrowed when a girl with long, icy blue hair that was tied up in an elegant braid with flowers entwined in it appeared. She had big green eyes with abnormally long lashes, confusion all over her 'angelic' features. She was clad in a rather revealing silver dress, her pale barefooted feet making their way towards Legolas.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice high and clear, wavering on confusion. "Why do you people look like the ones from _Lord of the Rings_?"

An immediate glaze fell over the land, enveloping every canon character.

"Alas, my lady, you are in Lothlórien of Middle-earth." Aragorn said, stepping towards her, all thoughts of Arwen gone. "May I ask you for your name?"

The girl gasped in 'shock' and 'surprise'. "Middle-earth? I am in _Lord of the Rings_!" She laughed merrily and then beamed at Aragorn. "My name is Rose Immamarysue Imaperfectsingeranddancerand swordfighterdespiteiamawoman from Earth. But you can call me Rosie like all of my friends."

Sam let out a sigh. "She's much more beautiful, intelligent and caring than that other Rosie back in the Shire."

Legolas let out a cry and fell on his knees before 'Rosie'. "I wish to be more than friends, Rosie! Please become one with me so our souls can connect forever and ever!"

"Nay, Legolas!" Aragorn yelled, drawing his sword. "I thought you were my friend before you tried to steal my loved! Fight with me to the death and whoever is the last one standing will be with Rosie the Fair!"

Clem groaned and got to her feet. She grabbed Russia, her Sue-Slaying axe, and appeared behind Rosie. With a might heave, she chopped off the GIME's head, making her disappear.

Immediately Middle-earth went back to normal and Clem sighed before slipping off to find a snack.

* * *

**Whoever guesses what anime I named the axe Russia after gets nonexistent cookies :D**

***Hint: The most memorable quote is "PAASTAAAA~"**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and whatnot!**


	4. Topic Three: Fellowship Stereotypes

**WARNING:**

This is the longest chapter so far :D

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay! I had a Cross Country meet yesterday and didn't get to finish it until today. And speaking of today, I'm celebrating my birthday today ;D Buuut my actually birthday's on December 10th :P

**Reviews:**

Thanks for all the reviews, guys :D

_Bronze Cat - _Thanks and lol

_redrosegirl - _Here's the next chappy ;)

_Evangeline Lafitte - _Yeah, lol

_Meepalicious - _You're right and thanks :3

_Smorelet4077 - _Thanks :)

_serverusfangirl13 - _Thanks and I'll check out your character in a minute but for which story of yours?

_Treadaway - _Yup, it's _Hetalia_

_Certh - _I am making a Book vs. Movie chapter and I'll keep the language problem in mind because I forgot about the language-differences due to all the fanfics I've been reading lately

_MoonlightTouch - _Cool penname :) And I'll check out your story in a minute, mmkay?

_Givala - _I actually like slash (blame the anime, lol) I am planning on focusing on Crack and Parodies, though. About the elf thing I know that they're equal and it says that ellyths know how to protect themselves but they don't unless it's needed and, before someone gets the wrong idea, ellyths - female elves- are NOT in the armies. About your story, I think it's interesting but you'll really have to do your research on that and read (or reread) the _Simallarion_ and perhaps contact a Beta Tolkien-Fanatic who really knows their stuff.

_ElrondofImlandris - _Thanks ;)

_AaylaKitofNimflheim - _When I read your review, you really struck inspiration for this chappy so it's pretty much for you because I agree with pretty much everything you've said :D

_LUNA GURLZ - _Here ya go ;)

_Scylla's revenge - _Thanks and lol

_Aria Breuer - _You see, I'm not so keen on the hobbit-age ordeal and I should actually research on that, really. I enjoy Crossovers but I just wished that they were more popular. There was a Pokemon-Lord of the Rings Crossover I really liked but the author discontinued it DX

_ValueMyHeart - _Thanks :3

_butss - Yuup_

_Guest - _The best GIME I've ever read is _A Beautiful Nightmare _that you can find in my favorites. If you want to find some fics I like just look over there.

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own _Lord of the Rings_!

* * *

_**Lord of the Rings**_** Fanfiction Guide**

_Fellowship Stereotypes_

The members of the Fellowship of the Ring are perceived in very many ways. Each author that writes something that involves one of the nine, – or all of them – whether they're part of the main characters or are briefly mentioned, get the chance to write them any-freaking-way they want to.

_**NO.**_

I swear to the King of Kit Kats if someone makes Boromir poop out rainbows and Legolas go emo without labeling the fanfiction AU (**A**lternate **U**niverse, something I will cover later), I will flame without a second thought. Or give harsh constructive criticism because I don't like flaming. Yeah, tough constructive criticism.

ANYWHO, let's move on. The Fellowship are often written in certain ways that can make the character OOC – **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter – and then you'll have people up your butt about that. The last thing you want is people yelling at you that you made one of Tolkien's great characters OOC. Trust me on that one.

The Fellowship members are often written in certain ways that others pick up on and soon enough you can call them stereotypes. So I will go over how people usually describe the Fellowship as.

_1. Frodo Baggins – The Bearer of the One Ring_

Mr. Tolkien seems to make Frodo a VERY brave hobbit that's both curious and odd. He likes the tales of the outside world beyond the Shire, especially with his fascination of elves (crap, he even learned some of their language). He's compassionate and kind, taking pity on Gollum if you can remember.

I personally have never cared much for Mr. Frodo, despite his great accomplishment. His characteristics never really stuck out to me. Frodo is a rather dull character in my opinion, but then again I never really followed up with the whole Gollum-Sam-Frodo part of the story. I often found myself straying towards the Grey Company instead.

So let's go on with the show.

Emo Frodo: Emo Frodo is when the author makes him depressed and tired all the time, moping about his struggle with the Ring. This is probably the most farfetched stereotype for Mr. Frodo.

Whiny-Helpless Frodo: My eye literally twitched at this stereotype. This is when Frodo becomes, well, whiny and helpless like he can't stand on his own two feet without collapsing. The author makes him act like that he can't do anything and it's really annoying considering what he did. In my opinion, this is the worse stereotype for Frodo.

Irritable Frodo: This is when the author makes Frodo act like he has a stick up his butt, making him act like a total arse. He'll always be yelling at Sam and will just be plain out angry. This is one of the rarer stereotypes for him, but I still find it every once in a while.

_2. Samwise Gamgee – The Stupid Fat Hobbit_

Ah, Gollum.

Anyways, Sam was written as a very loyal hobbit that followed his friend to the end. He's also very respectful, calling people "Mister" and "Missus". He can be rather gentle and caring, especially towards Frodo and Rosie. He loves the elves and has a thing for poetry, too. One could even say he was the humblest character of the story.

At first, I didn't really like Sam. But as if last year, he began to grow on me. I realized that he's pretty much the reason how the Ring got destroyed and was always there. Without Sam, the Ring wouldn't have been destroyed. He's the ultimate sidekick-butler dude, who lands in my top ten hero list.

So on with the stereotypes.

Potato-This Potato-That Sam: Don't even act like you haven't heard this version of Sam. There are very many stories where it seems like all he cares about is potatoes. It's so bad in some stories where every other sentence he says deals with the rock-shaped… grain? Is that what a potato is? Eh, I'll Google it later.

Erm, that's pretty much it, otherwise people usually keep him in character.

_3. Meriadoc Brandybuck – …I got nothing_

Merry! He's an agile and intelligent hobbit that has tons of bravery. He is actually a part of the most respectful family in the Shire. It's actually said that he is a very good cook but has the value of a warrior. So yeah, he's pretty awesome.

I've always had a thing for Merry and Pippin, the latter more than the foremost. But Merry's still pretty cool in my opinion because they make him appear more level-headed than Pip. He caught my interest when he snuck into battle with Éowyn, making himself a place in my book.

So here we go~

I'm a Know-It-All/Showoff Merry: Sheesh, if only I had a dime when I had clicked on a story only to see Merry act like this. It's when they make Pippin an absolute idiot only to have Merry be a smart-alec and rub it in his cousin's face. It makes him rather disrespectful and annoying, making me irritated to no end.

Idiot Merry: There are so many fanfics where Merry and his cousin are perceived as utter idiots. It's like all they care about is food and have no brains whatsoever.

_4. Peregrin Took – Fool of a Took_

Pippin is viewed in two ways: the book version and the movie version. In the movie he looks like a character that complains about food because of his never-ending stomach but has a little bit of brains… Er, make that a tiny bit, seeing how they made him complain about Second Breakfast. Then there's Book Pippin actually has a brain but he's still playful.

In all honesty, I can say that Pippin is my favorite character. He's humorous, keeps himself young, and Billy Boyd does one heck of a job at being an adorable Pip. I can totally see him being that innocent and adorable little curly-haired kid who runs around pulling pranks with his best friend, a goofy smile always on his face. So yeah, he's adorable.

Hungry, Hungry Hobbit Pippin: Okay, so Pippin likes food. THAT DOESN'T MEAN **EVERY OTHER FREAKING SENTENCE** DEALS WITH FOOD! By Gandalf's beard, I swear that it seems like people make him go "Food this," and "Food that," or "What about second breakfast?" I get that he loves his meals but _come on_!

Idiot "Fool of a Took" Pippin: I know some parts of the movies makes Pip look like an idiot. That doesn't mean he's brainless! Pippin is actually quite intelligent and doesn't just screw things up. Gandalf saying, "Fool of a Took!" doesn't have to be taken to heart, guys.

_5. Aragorn/Strider/Estel/His fifty other names – The King that Returned_

Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, the rightful king of Gondor. You betcha he's important. He's a strong character in _Lord of the Rings_, acting like a true leader and king. He has the elvish wisdom, is a great warrior, and is pretty cool. The movies portray him as being doubtful, something I admire about them.

Aragorn is a pretty cool character in my opinion. I admire his kingly-ness and how he's had a hard time in his life. His background interests me and I love the tale of him and Arwen. Oh, and let's not forget his moment with Boromir. Total bromance right there, dudes.

Mean Aragorn: Actually, this is one of the more common stereotypes people play Aragorn as. They make him a total arse so he's a real meanie to a certain character(s). He's usually portrayed to be snappy and irritable, seeming as if he has a stick up his—

EH HEM!

Gary-Stu Aragorn: Authors like to make it seem like Aragorn is perfect. They make him a great warrior, king, leader, and anything else you can name. It's… irritating.

_6. Boromir son of Denethor – The One Who Fell_

BORRY-BEAR!

…

Anywho, Boromir is a fantastic character who should be cherished forever. He is the perfect example of a man who could rise from his mistakes before death and put his pride down to apologize for his faults. Tolkien made him proud and honorable, only wanting the best for his bros in his hometown – I mean, his people in his city. He did have a weak mind, falling for the Ring, but he redeemed himself in the end by saving Merry and Pippin.

He is freaking awesome.

I love Boromir. It's not a romantic love but one of pride and awe, loving how his story. How many people would apologize at the brink of death and accept it wholeheartedly? I mean, he is just an _amazing_ character. Words cannot express his awesomeness. Well, except Tolkien's.

Sexist Boromir: When GIMEs and Tenth Walkers step into the scene, Boromir will be the first to shake his fist in anger and let out his outrage about women and war. He'll scream and shout about his opinions, creating instant friction with the OFC. I hate it when authors over-exaggerate his sexism.

Evil Boromir: This is perhaps my biggest Pet Peeve in this fandom. Just because Boromir fell for the Ring doesn't mean he's _evil_. Don't you **DARE** make him a rapist because he lost it for a moment or two. Authors like to bring out the worse in the Gondorian, making him a total evil arse that is unrecognizable from the man who saved Merry and Pippin. So if you come up waltzing with an evil Boromir in your story, I will be the first one to bite your head off.

_7. Gimli – The Dwarf_

Gimli son of Glóin, the dwarf from the Lonely Mountain. He's a strong and proud character, quite happily being a dwarf. He can seem a little dim in the movies, often being used as the comic-relief of the Grey Company. However, he is a great and fierce warrior, brandishing those axes better than any lumberjack I've ever seen. So he's pretty cool.

I've never really paid much attention to Gimli. Honestly, I have more interest in his cousins who traveled with Bilbo in _The Hobbit_. I don't really know much about his background and I really don't care. I know I sound like a snob saying that but I've never really cared for dwarves. I was always venturing off to the hobbits, running in fields of sunshine and happiness rather than the dark, deep, scary caves.

Idiot Gimli: I get that Gimli, loud-mouthed and openly stating his opinions, is humorous. I understand that playing around with his character can lead to interesting points and curious questions. But for Eru's sake, Gimli is **not** an idiot! Sure he has his funny moments but don't make him a complete airhead. Authors act like Idiot Pippin and Idiot Merry aren't enough…

Mean Gimli: When authors don't make Gimli an idiot, they usually make him a complete arse. He's usually always arguing, yelling, and being plain-out angry. He's also even more arrogant, brash, and rude. Not to mention they usually make him selfish, sexist, and irritating.

Creepy Gimli: Creepy Gimli is one of the rarer stereotypes of the dwarf, only appearing when you look. It's usually when a Mary-Sue is present, screwing everything up. Gimli usually becomes a pedophile, along with the others, preying and creeping on people. It's rather… disturbing.

_8. Legolas Thranduillion– OMGEEE! LEGGY-FU-FU!_

You can hear the fangirls squealing at the sound of his name.

Anyways, Tolkien intended Legolas to be a happy elf that bursts out into songs when the time seems appropriate. He didn't really change the tide of the series, just kind of being… there. But in the movies I think they gave him too much face-time. He looks like a Gary-Stu because of his looks and perfect aim except for that one time when it mattered the most. But he also looked like Captain Obvious, saying the most idiotic things.

I used to have an unhealthy obsession with Legolas and you can see so with the Legomances I've written. But now I see him as a pretty boy who was over exaggerated in the movies. I had just liked him because of his looks, he was an elf, and that he was a prince. So that's why Pip and Boromir are my favorites.

Gary-Stu Legolas: People like to think that Legolas is perfectly perfect in the most perfect way. He's an amazing warrior, a pretty face, and is a freaking prince for Eru's sake. So authors make him have an amazing personality, too. This is the most common Legolas, and if you look closely, pretty much every author makes him so.

Angsty Legolas: THRANDUIL IS **NOT **A TYRANT! He did NOT beat Legolas! Legolas wasn't bullied, either, because of his high rank. He had a fine childhood that didn't involve any slavery or torture, thank you very much. So the elven archer doesn't mope around, being depressed like Emo Frodo.

Idiot Legolas: This happens when the author doesn't really like Legolas or if it's crack. People like to make fun of Legolas' blunt lines in the movies because it made him look like a stupid Captain Obvious. I honestly can't decide if it's amusing or sad.

Arrogant Legolas: Some people just like to make Legolas a total arse. It completely makes him OOC because he's usually in a bad mood and picking fights. This often happens in Suethor stories because they want that love-hate relationship before they get together. I honestly don't mind it sometimes because then it gives him flaws but then he's not Legolas-y enough.

Wimpy Legolas: The folk who hate Legolas often make him a wimp. He kind of goes into Idiot-Legolas mode but they make him whine and pretty much be useless. It's very irritating reading a story when the Fellowship members are wimps…

Romeo Legolas: Art thou Legolas-eo! In Suethor stories, the Suethor likes to make Legolas talk in Shakespeare for extra mushy-gushy crap. Then he acts all romantic and protective of the Sue, protecting her with all of his life, sometimes leading to his death. It's sickening, really.

***Random Story Time***

Clem followed on her canoe behind the Fellowship, looking around for any signs of Sues. Nothing was out of the ordinary except Gollum paddling along in his log. But the Sues would be coming. They always came when it was time for Boromir to die.

Shockingly, they made it to shore without finding a drowning maiden in the water. Clem waited in the shadows as the Fellowship began to make camp, knowing the next day Boromir would fall. It saddened her because he had always been a cool character in her opinion but the storyline had to go on. So she began to drift to sleep when something caught her attention.

"Liek totes, guys!" Legolas giggled, twirling his hair around his finger.

Frodo burst into tears. "But I don't waaannnaaa!"

Sam smiled and patted his back. "It's okay, Mister Frodo," he said cheerfully. "Want some of my potato soup?"

"I DO!" Merry and Pippin screeched, going at the bowl and scarfing down the contents like starved wolves.

Aragorn's face twisted into rage. "You ate all of the food!" He roared. "How dare you, you, you idiotic hobbits!"

Boromir got to his feet. "You think you're so perfect!" He snarled.

Gimli got to his feet, axe in hand. "Wanna pick an argument, eh?"

Clem blinked, staring at the Fellowship in shock. Something was awfully wrong and she had a feeling she knew what it was. Getting up, she grabbed a spray bottle filled up with a silver substance.

"Go back to normal!" She hissed, spraying the contents on each other the Fellowships' faces. "Go away, you pesky stereotypical spells!"

Violet-colored smoke flew up over their heads and immediately the Fellowship went back to normal. Sighing in relief, Clem slunk back into the shadows.

She hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**POP QUIZ:**

**What other masterpiece was written by a fellow author to Tolkien?**

**A) _The Chronicles of Narnia_**

**B) _Harry Potter_**

**C) _Gone with the Wind_**


	5. Topic Four: Inspiration - SHORT!

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updating D: Life's got me busy right now (cross country, grades, MATH :P) so I haven't had much time to write.**

**But I feel like I've neglected you guys and I'm sorry that this chapter sucks DX I wrote it last minute just to update so I'll do all the other regular things next time because I reaaallly got to go right now!**

**And I don't own LOTR!**

* * *

_**Lord of the Rings**_** Fanfiction Guide**

_Inspiration_

Your inspiration for a story is one of the most important things to keep in mind when writing. If you don't have inspiration, then the chances are that you're not going to continue. And if you don't continue a story people really like, you're going to end up with a knife in your throat and ticked off readers. NOBODY likes it when someone drops one of their favorite stories (*ducks from pitchforks of angry _Out of the Ordinary_ fans screaming about how I need to follow my own advice*).

Now there are many ways to find inspiration, and I will go over some common ways:

**Watching the Movies or Reading the Books:**

When reading or watching any _Lord of the Rings_ products, fans, including myself, begin to get the sudden urge to write. It makes your brain buzz, fingers tingle, and mind go crazy. People tend to find the perfect opportunities in the movies/books to write fanfictions about.

This is often one of the easiest ways to get inspiration because you're writing about the fandom. The spark you had becomes brighter when you hear/read quotes and go over scenes that makes you laugh or cry. When I went to watch _The Hobbit_ this weekend, I had the inspiration to write more chapters for this guide.

**Reading other Fanfics:**

Have you ever read an absolutely brilliant fanfiction from one of your utmost favorite authors?

When reading his or her fanfiction, have you ever wanted to write something just as great or even greater?

Reading other works of fanfiction often ignites the urge to write your own fanfiction. The idea(s) someone has makes your mind soar, especially if the idea is original. After reading a fanfiction where LOTR was set in the modern days, you might want to write a fanfiction where they're in the modern times but can remember their journey from eons ago. Perhaps they might even be trying to get back there, looking for a magical object or person to send them back.

I personally love to reread my favorite fanfictions because I get more ideas. It's probably the fact that the person came up with the fanfiction themselves so that I want to do the same. I find it very helpful to see how someone else deciphers certain characters, too, and how I can do the same but still be original.

**Life Itself:**

In my life in writing fanfiction, I find inspiration from the most random things. It can be from shooting my bow or listening in on a conversation that inspires me. Little things can spark your inspiration, making it roar to life. So keep an eye or ear out if you're having trouble, look for little things.

**(^u^)**

If you lose your inspiration, go over the ways to find inspiration. But remember to look to others for help if you're not sure. Determination can really play a big part when writing your story, too. Many things can make you determined, too.

In life, you can find very determined people who absolutely refuse to give up. They may inspire you to write or continue writing. You can read your favorite books and admire how the author didn't give up on it or watch an athlete refuse to give up on their dreams.

Determination is a key point for inspiration. If you're inspired and are determined to do something (in this case write a fanfiction), the chances of you continuing are great.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Topic Five: Slash

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the super short chapter last time :P I was in a rush and I just grabbed that out of no where and I had like five minutes to update it before I had to go to bed. SORRY!

*Face-palms*

I can't believe that I forgot Gandalf in the stereo-type chapter and I'm sorry :P

*Face-palms again*

**Beta-ing:**

A lot of people have been asking me to go and read their stories and give my opinions on them. I do like that people are requesting my assistance, it really touches me, but there are A LOT of people asking for help. So, I am reminding everybody that I am up for being a beta.

But be warned.

When I beta, I'm kind of like a wound on your side that never really healed on you. I'll remind you of the things you can't do and what you're doing wrong (like trying to do gymnastics) and be on your butt about some things that I really don't like (as if you had stretched too far and the wound opens again). I can be really nice but my patience wavers depending on the person.

So request at your own risk.

**Reviews:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And the answer was the _Chronicles of Narnia _by CS Lewis. Him and Tolkien were friends, even in a league together, back then when they wrote their stories.

_Padme400 - _I do plan on writing a topic on languages ;)

_Aria Bruer - _I'm sorry if I offended you about what I said about Frodo, but please remember it's just an opinion and I meant no harm and I will be doing a crossover chapter but I'm not so sure on how to approach it :P Sorry if I disappointed you on only pointing out the general things but I am going to cover more ground but right now I'm doing this in sort of many short informational chapters instead of a few long ongoing ones

_Nynaeve's sister - _I am planning on writing a chapter for stereotypes of other characters and the books versus the movies

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own LOTR - only Clem

**WARNING:**

If you are offended by homosexuality, please skip this chapter because it is based on it

* * *

_**Lord of the Rings**_** Fanfiction Guide**

_5. Slash_

Slash is another popular thing in this fandom. You can find it rather easily if you look in the right places. I am honestly surprised that they have slash for a fandom that's set back in the medieval times because people weren't that fond of gay men and – wait, let me explain what slash is.

Slash is another word for gay that's mostly used in fanfiction. That's right, man-on-man action. In most of the anime fandoms I've been on they call it yaoi instead. But it's all the same with the romantic love interests men find in each other and usually end up hooking up. Some scenes in the movies really set yaoi fangirls off with the lines of "Oh, my dear Sam," and "Oh, Mister Frodo!"

Although LOTR is set in a medieval sort of era, the likelihood of gay men pairing up is slim. It was frowned upon back then and heck, lots of people still frown about it today. It all depends on the person and their views on the world, especially when it comes to religion. However, I will not continue on that note.

Still, yaoi is pretty big. There are very many pairings and here are the ones I see the most:

-Merry/Pippin:

Merry and Pippin – cousins who are best friends and are often put in the same scenes together. I blame the closeness between the two for this popular pairing, particularly the movies. I can't imagine them in a loving relationship other than a family or best-friend sort of thing.

-Frodo/Sam:

"Oh, Mister Frodo!"

"Oh, Sam!"

The movies made the two look rather gay with those lines and scenes. The books aren't as bad but goodness gracious. This is obviously the most famous pairing and I really can't say anything positive on this romantic pairing. Just looking at those two lines alone can really stir someone's pervertedness and off goes the yaoi fangirls.

-Boromir/Aragorn:

This pairing isn't as popular but I've seen it before. Apparently the scenes between the two were too much for some fangirls and they took it as 'sexual tension' or something like that. This relationship takes the whole 'brotherly love' thing to the next level.

-Aragorn/Éomer:

I find this a lot like the Aragorn/Boromir pairing, really **(see above)**.

-Aragorn/Legolas:

Again with the famous pairings. Aragorn and Legolas seem like bachelors in the slash side of the fandom so it's only natural that they come together. Anyways, Legolas and Aragorn have had many scenes together and a lot of interactions are between the two. If you look closely at some scenes, you can see the two near each other like when Aragorn fell down, Legolas caught him.

-Legolas/Gimli:

This is like a cat/dog or love/hate relationship. In the movies they were perceived that way and in most fanfictions they're like that, too. Fangirls claim the 'sexual tension' bit again and voila! It's like the perfect, say, tsundre pairing.

-Legolas/Elladan and/or Elrohir:

It doesn't matter what twin it is for Legolas and I've seen a couple where it's both. Apparently the sons of Elrond and son of Thranduil get along with each other too well if you follow. I get that they probably grew up together but others take that to the extent of childhood crushes and such.

-Legolas/Éomer:

I honestly think that this pairing came because of how Legolas and Éomer butted heads when they first met in the movies. Legolas pointed an arrow, Éomer sent a glare, and suddenly you have sexual tension in some peoples' points of views. This pairing reminds me of Gimli/Legolas because of the love/hate thing but I think it's more of a "I respect you but I _really _don't like you" relationship.

-Legolas/Boromir:

I have seen this maybe twice but I honestly enjoy this pairing. What's a better way for Boromir to go through his hardships with the Ring than to confess to the elf? I really don't know why but I enjoy this slash pairing a lot.

-Legolas/Anything That Lives:

Have you seen all the pairings he's in -.-

-Glorfindel/Erestor and Glorfindel/Elrond and Elrond/Erestor and even Elrond/Erestor/Glorfindel:

For some people, there are way too many single ellyns in Imladris. But when you have a widowed elf lord and his, er, assistants you could say, (I don't have internet right now so I can't Google what you call them), you either get a threesome or they pair them. This is popular if you look and all I can say is I wonder what Celebrain's thinking.

***Random Story Time***

The next day, Clem followed them as always, searching for anything out of the ordinary. After a while she couldn't see anything but she arched an eyebrow when Boromir was sending Aragorn funny looks. No, not funny faces but his eyes were full of... _want?_ Love? **PASSION?!**

Clem immediately began to paddle faster, trying to catch up to their separate boats. It took a while since she wasn't that good with paddling and she muttered a chant under her breath. Her body turned silver before fading and she leaped onto Boromir's boat, not stirring a thing for the chant made her weightless. She sat in front of her and he continued to paddle, seeing right through her, but glancing at Aragorn every so often.

The brown-haired girl glanced over at the ranger only to see him giving the same looks to Legolas who was staring at Gimli who was staring at Sam who was staring at Frodo who was staring at Merry who was staring at Pippin and Pippin was munching on an apple, oblivious to everyone else.

Clem began to wonder how the heck she was supposed to deal with her situation and then she pulled out her handbook. Flipping through the pages, she saw many categories: _How to Successfully Slay a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu, Simple Spells and Potions, Simple Charms and Curses, How to Create Out-of-Character Potions, How to Cure Yaoi and/or Yuri._

She immediately flipped to the section and scanned the pages, paling at each step. At the end her face turned beet red and she let out a stream of curses. Desperately wishing there was another way to cure them, she sat there, procrastinating. Surely nobody would care if the Fellowship – excluding Pip – remained homosexual, right?

Sighing, she stood up and shut her eyes and pecked Boromir's stubble-y face. His eyes immediately went back to normal, the glaze gone. She shook her head before doing the same to Merry and leaping over to the next boat. Five pecks on the cheeks later, she found herself back in her boat, rubbing at her lips with her sleeve, cursing her luck. The worse had been Gimli, who somehow had managed to pick up dirt smudges on his face even though they had just left the elven city.

But she did her job, and that was all that mattered.

…

Right?

* * *

***Gasps***

**I think I'm actually going to make a plotline on what Clem's doing! Actually, I might make a fic on her... Hmm...**

**Another pop quiz question:**

_How many _dwarves_ were there in the company at the beginning of _The Hobbit?

_A. Ten_

_B. Twelve_

_C. Thirteen_

_D. Fourteen_

**Anywho, please follow, favorite, and, most imporantly, REVIEW :D**


End file.
